


Christmas Turkeys

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy set the table for Christmas Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Turkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Christmas S4.

By Christmas, they'd untied Spike. Willow told him that it was his Hanukkah present and then looked like he slapped her when he made some remark about Jews and the Holocaust that Buffy was never going to repeat. Ever.

"You're such a pig," Buffy said and smacked the back of his head.

Joyce called them into the kitchen to help her set the table with turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes, yams, and non-mushy peas. Buffy popped a pea in her mouth.

"Stealing the food?" Spike carried a stack of plates with Christmas trees painted on them.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because you're going to eat so much of it. And I don't think Xander or Willow will starve if I snag some of the peas." She thought about threatening to tie him up to the chair again or perhaps to see what actually happened when a vampire ingested garlic.

"Buffy, the glasses aren't going to move themselves," Joyce shouted.

"Better go get them, Buffy." Spike grinned. Despite his teasing, Spike seemed pretty content setting the table with her. He was always nice to her mother.

Buffy shook her head. "Like you have any room to talk, Mr. I Spent All Afternoon Making Origami Turkeys out of Cloth Napkins."


End file.
